


Art fill for Forget-Me-Not Blues

by serenada



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: deancasbigbang, DCBB 2014, F/M, Firefighter Dean, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Professor Castiel, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenada/pseuds/serenada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jess are getting married and Dean couldn’t be any happier for them. Honestly, they’re kind of disgustingly perfect for each other and Dean’s pretty damn excited about staying with them the week before the wedding. He’s Sam’s best man, of course, and he doesn’t even mind that Jess has her own best man to share in all the organisational duties. The more the merrier, right?</p><p>Except Dean must have done something to epically piss off the universe because Jess’s best man just happens to be <em>Castiel friggin’ Novak</em>. He’s got even hotter since High School, but apparently no friendlier and if Cas wants to spend the week pretending like they’ve never met before? Fine. Two can play at that game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art fill for Forget-Me-Not Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forget-Me-Not Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542658) by [noangelsinthegarrison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noangelsinthegarrison/pseuds/noangelsinthegarrison). 



> You're always flipping a coin when you select a summary--wishful thinking and what you want to read. I'm still coming up heads! NoAngelsInTheGarrison wrote a romcom with angst that had my stylus flying. Do go [look](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2542658/chapters/5652437).
> 
> Millions of thanks to her for the fodder, and to my beta [SophiaP](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Prester/works) for the fine tuning
> 
> My art can usually be found here, but I'm also serenada.tumblr.com and serenada.deviantart.com if you don't want to wait for the compilations.

Castiel turns around just as the boy, who seems to be only a few inches taller than him, places the glasses back on his face with gentle hands. Castiel blinks as his world comes back into focus and thinks for one startling moment that maybe he’s actually been blind his whole life and only now is he truly seeing colour for what it really is. The boy’s eyes are green, that’s the first thing he notices.

* * *

It’s rushed and messy but where the wood has always been blank and unmarked before, the words ‘Happy Birthday’ have been scratched hurriedly into the surface. Cas runs a finger across the words and feels his throat close up, just a little.

* * *

“Morning Sunshine!” Jess says brightly and Cas sends a half-hearted glare over the rim of his mug. Jess giggles and Dean tries not to smile to himself like an idiot. Cas’s hair is all over the place, even more so than usual, and he can’t help but notice he looks kind of like a kitten all bleary eyed and grumpy.

* * *

"Oh yes, I really enjoy making a fool out of myself.”

Dean snorts, “Clearly.”

* * *

He types out three different texts _I apologise. I didn’t mean – Dean I didn’t mean to imply – I’m sorry I thought you were mocking me_ Before sighing and erasing every single one. In the end he selects the camera option and snaps a photo of his own face, complete with make up.

* * *

Cas doesn’t know why Dean’s still standing there, he hopes vaguely that maybe he wants to speak to him too, but he seems very focused on not meeting Cas’s eyes and it’s just as likely that he’s merely being a gentleman about letting everyone else leave first.

* * *

It doesn’t take him long to fall asleep, the sound of Cas’s breath evening out against his collarbone the most effective sort of lullaby, and Dean hums contentedly as he feels himself drifting off. As he closes his eyes he expects a kaleidoscope of images, flashes of the future he hopes they have, but they never come. The future is unmapped, still to look forward to, and Dean’s happy just to wait, to see those images for real as their lives unfold.

* * *

**ICONS:**


End file.
